The Story of Toph
by FriedChickenDuh
Summary: "Toph looked to the left, then to the right. Of course she wasn't actually looking, she was blind. She had ran run away from home". Just me being creative about Tophs backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 Lost

Toph looked to the left, then to the right. Of course she wasn't actually looking. She was blind. She had ran away from home, She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted away. She had wound up under ground, sitting on the cold dirt."Mommy" she sobbed."Where are you mommy" she put her hands on the dirt and crawled around, tears running from her blank eyes. She pushed herself up to stand, her legs wobbled."Mommy where are you" she wailed as she walked further into the cave. She tripped on a rock and fell over on her nose."Owie" she sniffed as she rubbed her nose. She picked herself up again, determined to find her mother."Mommy" she cried again, praying for an answer. She kept walking until eventually, 'Poof'. She ran into something. It wasn't hard like rock but rather soft like fur. She stroked the animal and giggled. The badger mole turned and rubbed its nose against Tophs. Toph Giggled again and fell over. The badger mole turned back around and started moving the earth out of its way making a tunnel. It beckoned Toph to follow with its tail. It started to crawl down the tunnel, Toph crawling behind it. She felt the earth move as the badger mole pushed forward and strangely knew exactly where it was.

More earth opened up to reveal a circular underground room with another badger mole and three pups. The father picked up Toph with its tail and placed her next to the three pups. Toph hugged the one to her left and the other two quickly joined in. The parents encircled the children and closed their white eyes. The pups also stretched out and closed there eyes. Toph quickly followed the badger moles in getting some sleep. The next morning Toph woke up and felt around the bedding. No pups were there, before she could exit she was scooped up by the female badger mole and placed in a pool of warm water next to the pups. She stomped around in the water and laughed. After a few minutes her along with the pups were scooped out and placed back on the bedding. The father then started moving the earth and making a tunnel out of the sleeping chamber, the mother close behind. One by one the pups hoped out of the bed and followed. Toph stumbled behind not wanting to be left behind.

Again Toph felt the strange feeling of the badger moles moving, even though she couldn't see them. She felt the walls open up so the badger moles could pass through. Eventually they reached the surface. The pups and Toph continued crawling into the sunlight but the mother badger mole stopped them. Then the father headed up to the surface. Then came back down, but this time rolling down two apples. Once he was back with the group they took the apples back to the den, closing up the tunnel behind them. One back at the den the mother sliced a few pieces off of one of the apples and put them in front of Toph and the pups. As she ate Toph wondered if her parents were eating right now, if they were worried about here, if they were looking for her. Probably not she thought, her parents never really cared for her. That didn't matter now though, she had a new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Training

It had been a week since Toph had found the family of badger moles. She had pretty much forgotten her old family. Everyday she splashed around with the pups and had an apple and dug tunnels.'It was fun having someone to play with' she thought. Being an only child Toph never really interacted with other children. It didn't help that she was blind either. The badger moles were in the same boat as her though, they were blind. They had to rely on there other senses just as much as she had. That's why they learned how to earth bend. How to feel where there surroundings were. Toph was beginning to do the same.

Progressively she was moving more and more earth, just like the badge moles. And eventually was making her own tunnels. She didn't have the stance or the fighting style like most earth benders. She just moved the earth, it's not like the badger moles could teach her to fight. Toph felt the earth shake one day, like something was digging into the surface. The badger moles felt it too, Toph along with the badger moles started tunneling away from there den. Toph could not keep up with the quickly shuffling badger moles. The earth caved in between Toph and the badger moles. Toph was alone, just like she was when she had entered. Only she wasn't like she was when she entered. She could earth bend.

Toph cleared a way up to the surface and rose the earth beneath her feet. Fire nation drills were everywhere. Toph ran away as fast as she could, narrowly dodging the trees she sensed. She eventually sensed a house. Toph ran up to the door and knocked as hard as she could. The door slowly opened to reveal a man in his late thirties."Oh hello there child" he said confused to why a little girl was at his door."Please help, the fire people messed up my home" Toph pleaded pointing to the drills in the distance."Follow me" said the mam with a stern face as he started walking toward the drills. Toph did as he instructed and followed. The man rolled up his sleeves."People call me Master Runo, but you can call me Runo. What's your name" he said in a compassionate tone as he looked down at Toph."Toph" she stammered tears running down her face. As the two reached the drills they stopped drilling. Two fire bender soldiers jumped out of the first machine."Stay back" Runo told Toph as he walked up to the soldiers.

"You don't belong here old man" said the soldier with the commanders helmet."Yeah, and neither does that girl" said the other one pointing at Toph."If I don't belong here" Runo said quietly,"then make me leave!" He roared while lifting a rock out of the ground and sending it flying toward the commander. This caught the fire bender of guard and he was hit back into his drill. Steam smoked out of the drill and it exploded, making the other drills back up. The second soldier flung three shots of fire at Runo. The earth bending master jumped to the right dodging them. Toph was scared and ran behind a tree, shivering she knew she had to do something. As Runo and the fire bending co commander dueled Toph jumped on a rock and pushed her hand forward, earth came up underneath a row of fire nation drills and blasted them a few miles away. The co commander saw this and shot a lightning bolt at Toph. Earth blocked the lightning as Runo lifted his hand up."Retreat" the co commander screamed. She didn't have time to fight a few earth benders. The drills all turned around and left. Runo turned to look at Toph."Your pretty good kid" Runo said surprised."How would you like to learn from a master" he finished


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 The Blind Bandit

Toph woke up and put one foot on the ground."Good morning master" she said with a bow. Toph had been training with Master Runo for a year now, and her earth bending skills were impeccable."Good morning Toph" Runo replied bowing back."What are we going to work on today" Toph asked pulling her earth bending attire out of her dresser."Review" Runo said with a smirk. Toph pulled her gi on over her shorts and T-shirt and followed her earth bending instructor out onto the training arena."What are we going over fir-" Toph was cut off as she narrowly dodged a rock that was shot at her. Toph understood now, it was that kinda review. Toph pulled some rock out of the ground and kicked it toward Runo. The master jumped over it. This aggravated Toph, the one thing she couldn't learn, how to see. Toph saw with her feet, sensing the vibrations in the earth. It was a whole different story when something was airborne.

Toph encased herself in a rocky armor, protecting herself from the rocks Runo threw at her. When Runo landed Toph lifted to pillars of earth and fired them at Runo. He dodged the first on but the second one was unavoidable. He flew back a few feet upon contact. Toph didn't stop there. She fired three more rocks in Runo's general direction. Runo raised the earth in front of him for cover, blocking the hardened soil. He then punched two chunks out of the wall at Toph. The earth bending girl buried herself in the ground. She came back up behind Runo a few seconds later. Small stones were surrounding her. One by one Toph flung the stones at Runo. The barrage pelted Runo, knocking him down.

"You've grown alot since I first met you" he said after the smoke cleared."I think it's time you headed back to the village" Runo continued getting up."You want me to leave" Toph whimpered starting to tear up."Trust me, you'll be a more powerful earth bender if you travel the world" Runo said to the seven year old."Ok" Toph replied as she headed to her room. As Toph packed her things she wondered if her parents would still be at the village. If they would remember her. Once she was finished packing she headed to the door."You've been a wonderful student" Runo said before she could step out. Toph stopped in her tracks and started to tear up again. Without hesitation Toph quickly turned around and ran back to Runo. She hugged him tightly, her tears wetting his robe. Runo hugged back."Now go" he said letting go of Toph. Toph let go as well, spinning on her heel she turned back around and headed out the door.

It was nine at night when she reached the gates of her village. She didn't even remember them. She stepped inside and walked around. Her hair was down, her bangs blocking her face. Toph knew no one would recognize her and she was glad. She made her way down the paved path. She walked up the silver stairs of her old home and rang the doorbell. A women in a maids uniform answered the door."who are you she asked, this is private property owned by the Beifongs" she said looking down at Toph. Toph didn't say anything, instead she put her hair up in a bun. The woman put her hand up to her open mouth."Miss Beifong" she called as she ran to a different room. A different women came up to the door and gazed at Toph.

After a few moments of silence the women burst into tears and hugged Toph like she was about to die."where have you been, we've looked everywhere for you" the woman said. She picked Toph up and brought her inside. That night Toph couldn't sleep. She wanted to fight. She wanted to earth bend. She heard a man in the distance."Welcome to earth rumble" is what it sounded like. She hopped out of her window and followed the sound to a big building not far from her house. She snuck inside."who will be the first to challenge Hippo!" She heard echo through the hall. She began to run and eventually found the arena room."I will" Toph shouted as soon as she entered."Oh and who might you be" said the announcer. Toph thought for a moment."The Blind Bandit" She said confident

 **The End**


End file.
